Lessons of Relations and Blood Lust?
by FanYaoiLover5
Summary: A wonderful relation of living things... Mainly Yaga/Zero. Kana/Zero included. Some other parings involved. Rated M for content and such. Lemons soon included. Based mainly anime with some manga influence. Please R&R enjoy. Found meaning for title too.
1. A Tempting Neck

Hello There! I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't resist. I was reading all of the complete Fan fiction on the wonderful men and I couldn't resist. I also wanted to incorporate some of my own to the deprived Yagari and Zero writings… Plus Kaname and his ass-hat-ness makes everything BETTER! (For Me, not Zero or anyone else.) Anyhow, please enjoy~

* * *

><p>It was the average day for the silver haired boy, and one that he actually thought to be mundane. He hadn't slept the night before, was going to class without eating anything, felt like he was about to be sick, and to boot he was now starring at the gate to the night class dormitory; just the night before he had been inside standing on the top of trees and even the building itself, stopping the stalker light girls from getting in.<p>

The thing that now made the mood for his day was the one sight he didn't want first thing in the morning. Kaname Kuran stood in the first window to the right, and he was looking right in the young hunter's direction. Zero scowled at the window itself, and turned without another thought. He was now having another bad day. He was now considered scary during class when he was awake, and he was now going to scowl almost all day.

Walking into class, the room fell silent. Not only was he there in time for homeroom, but he was there and he wasn't sleep walking to his desk. All the students could tell he was already in a foul mood. He glanced over to the class, and looked over to the clock, then back again. Like trained mice they all scurried to their seats and planted their unruly asses. He walked up to the far side of the room to the row where hardly anyone sat, and planted his own ass there. The only other person in the row rushed up and to a different seat almost on cue. He looked around, and gave the majority of the room a silent curse. With that he put his head down.

By now most teachers knew he would sleep regardless of their efforts to keep him awake, but the fact that he was even in the class was good enough for them. Kiryu plopped his head down on the desk, and within moment fell into a light nap. There was no way he could consider this sleeping; after all, he could still hear everything. A pencil dropped in the front row; two girls are whispering gossip in the third row one.

How much time passed was unknown, but everyone seemed to burst into a whisper after the bell rang. Then as he could hear the door open the room fell silent. This was the sign that it was time to get up, for everyone always whispered about the hottest teacher they had since middle school or some bull shit like that. It was now time for Toga Yagari's ethics class. Zero raised his head form his desk, and sat up for class. Crossing his arms and leaning against the back of his seat.

He had finally become used to seeing this man that he called Shishou. Finally he no longer had to sneak out of the room before his class, and hope that he didn't run into him on his way out. He could just stare and listen to him now, not take notes or write anything down, but listen and retain all of it. This was the one thing he would awaken for.

He starred at his lips while he spoke, watching as the cool skin moved and repositions for every word. Zero had always watched these lips even when he was a child. At first he didn't know why he always looked at these lips when he spoke, but after time passed and he became older he got a thought. He thought he loved those lips that spoke the words coming from his mouth. He loved the raven hair that grew from his head, and he even loved the eye that he could no longer see, along with the one that he could. He loved everything. Though he wanted his Shishou never to know this fact, since he was afraid of weather he loved him back or not.

He couldn't help looking at his neck though. It was the one thing that he always tried to avoid, because for some reason it made him want him more. The beautiful way his neck was designed just made Zero want to do so many things. It made him want to hold him, touch him, and even commit sin with him. The only thing that was scarring him today, right now, was that he hadn't fed in at least two months. Something he considered an accomplishment for him, something he was a bit proud of, but something that wasn't good for him. Tablets no longer worked for him; no matter how many he took it was just like popping sugar pills to cure a cancer. Now, looking at his neck, his eyes locked on it; he wanted to bite it. He was getting that urge to feed on his beloved Shishou yet again, as he had many a time before since he came back and began working here.

At first Zero couldn't even handle it, so he would avoid the entire thing, but now he was used to the sight. His only problem right now was his lust and hunger combined. From what he had heard it was common for vampires to bite and feed on one another during such actions, but dammit Yagari wasn't something he could feed on. He wasn't something he could do those sorts of things with either. In fact he loved him to the point that he would be almost ashamed to tell him how long he has gone without blood. If he told him it would be like a child running home with a gold star to show their parents that expected that to begin with. Telling him something like that would be pointless. That neck…

No more. He couldn't take it. He could feel his own eyes turn crimson this time, and he could feel his fangs grow and become ready to feed. He put his head down and rushed to his feet; some of the room turning to him. Before anyone could even say anything, he dashed to the door closest to him and swung it open. "Kiryu!" A familiar and deep voice snapped out. It was too late; he was gone from that room.

The dashing teacher let out a deep sigh. "Class over. Get out." He said bluntly, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He could tell. He saw the way he covered his face and held his gut as he ran out. He was in need of blood again. Luckily he knew where Zero would go. Cross told him exactly where he would go if he ran off. The class sat there a moment, dumbfounded. "I said…" The teacher pulled out his pack of cigarettes and popped it open, biting down on one of the filters and pulling the little death stick out. He shut the box and returned it to his jacket pocket, and pulled out a lighter instead. The blue fire burst out, and he puffed in and lit his cancer stick. Then returned the lighter to his pocket. He took a decent puff of his newly lit cigarette and looked to the idiot bunch of things that he had to call students. "GET OUT!" He burst the words out in an angered tone. The class rose up in a flurry and rushed from the room, Yuki included.

He let out another sigh and took another puff, then exited the class and locked up. With that he began to walk in the same direction…

* * *

><p>OK! This chapter is complete! I will do my best to actually pump out the next chapter and not leave you hanging! My next chapter will hopefully be even better! Please R&amp;R (Rate and Review) and I will try to pump it out of my fingers and brain even faster! But please R&amp;R regardless =P<p>

Now that I look this chapter seems really short DX I will try to make the next one longer for you all~! 3


	2. A Mothers Touch

Yagari couldn't help but notice the whispering girls in the corners. That meant he had run pasted here. People always gossiped about why or where he was running once they saw that he was. This was a fact that Yagari hated. People talking about Zero behind his back, it made him sick to know that even Cross did it, but at the same time he knew that talking behind someone's back was necessary. HE had done it many times.

He walked for a bit tracking his pupil with the mark he had placed on his neck. In some way this was considered cheating, but how else would he know where to find him so easily. Other than simply knowing him well enough to know he either went to his room or to the stables. More than likely he had run to the stables to lie in the hay and complain to Lily about his life and everything in it. At times Yagari wondered if he talked to Lily about things he never talked to him about, but he knew this was true. They had grown rather far apart after all.

With long strides and simple posture, Toga was already half way to the stables. Likely he was walking faster than Zero had run, so he was making it there in half the time as always. Yagari was rather tall to boot, taller than Zero at least, and taller than mostly all of the students. Zero only seemed to run out without saying anything when he either sensed blood, or needed it. He needed to feed.

"What the hell…," The hunter murmured to himself as he rushed by student after student. "What the fuck am I going to do about that sort of thing?" He couldn't help but think and ask himself this again and again as he came closer to the stables.

Through the trees and passed the darker parts of the forests he stood, looking down at his own hands. "I left him alone… Yet I'm standing here trying to find a way to help him… Shit…" He grumbled like an annoyed bear, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked casually into the barn that stood before him.

There, in a large pile of hay inside Lily's stall, right behind the seemingly sleeping horse was Zero. His silver hair tussled from Lily likely nibbling on his head again, and his hand holding his neck lightly. He was asleep, though that wasn't much of a shocker. Yagari took one step towards the stall, then another, and went to open the door just slightly…

"NEAGH" Lily screamed, on her feet, and in attack mode. He jumped back from the stall. He thought that damned horse was asleep like Zero. "Now listen pony, I'm just here to take Zer-" Lily snapped and bit at him. "GAH!" Just barley dodging the hunter took another leap back. This horse was like a raging mother with a grudge.

"Damn it… Your Lily right?" Yagari knew this had to be true. The horse that was to be put down for attacking anyone who came in, but Cross didn't do it because Zero liked the horse. Zero was apparently the only one the horse liked at all, and the only one she didn't try to kill on sight. Though to this question the horse gave a sort of look. It was the same look Zero gave people when they stated something painfully obvious.

"Ok… I am Toga Yagari. I just came to get Zero…OK?" Toga spoke calmly and pleadingly to the white horse that seemed to be protecting Zero. The sound of his voice seemed to calm the horse in an instant, and the mention of his name seemed to calm her even more.

Did this mean that Zero talked to Lily about him? He spoke of him enough for Lily to actually know he could be trusted by her? Zero spoke of him when he wasn't around…? He had to know what about, but this wasn't the time to think about that. "Now can ya let me get to him?" The dark man crept closer to her, and she moved to the side. He opened the door and walked in, then closed it. He was not about to be responsible for this horse getting lose.

He walked up to Zero slowly, his footstep too soft for him to hear or react to. He knelt beside him and examined his mouth. No blood. Not even the scent of blood was on him, or even around him. He was clean. Cleaner than he had seen him the last time this had happened. That time he had tried to cut himself and drink it. He only got so far as cutting himself when Yagari came in. That was at least two months ago.

He went in closer, still far away from the young boys face, but closer. Now he was hunching over in order to get a better look. He may be missing an eye but that didn't mean that he couldn't tell how close he was. "Mph…" Zero's head turned slightly to the right, but he was still asleep.

His silvery hair still looked soft and delicate as it contrasted on his pale skin, his lashes were still long like a woman's, his lips were still….. Still what? Soft? Rough? He didn't know. Why would he after all? He shook his head at himself. He thought to himself, 'Don't go thinking something sick now you fool…' His eye closed at this thought.

Lily came up behind him, her feet clunking on the dirt floor. An idea came to mind. Zero talked about him so much. He spoke so highly of this man right here. She only hoped that this was the right man. She hoped that this was Yagari, because Zero needed a mothers touch in order to resolve his situation. She lowered her head, and rammed the hunching man down.

"Wha~?" Yagari was cut off, he had fallen forwards. He had discovered what Zero's lips were… "Mph…" And for some reason he couldn't bring himself to detach from those soft lips…

* * *

><p>Ooc: Yay~! I finished the second chapter! I am so going to do this one into the ground though -... I know it seems kinds boring, but the good pats coming fast after this. I just needed a way to set the...what ever it is... in motion DX... I know that Lily normally doesn't cause anything, so I figured that it might make it a little more interesting. This is kinda where the YagaZero starts... I am in no way to the little bit of KanaZero I mentioned... OR AM I? *Dun dun dun!*<p>

No, probably not... Anyhow... I'll do my best to get another chapter up on this. I know they take a while, but I do have to try and keep up with school! Please Review~


	3. Every Time

As swiftly as any step he had ever taken, Kaname Kuran walked to the window of his room. Looking out on the campus he would soon walk through he thought about his precious Yuki. He tried to get the image of her smiling childhood face, but instead recalled the expression she had when he had saved her from that first vampire. That one had ruined his plans a bit, but not much. It was more like making the rabbit no longer trust the wolf. He looked out the window again, and saw him. 'Speaking of frustrating rabbits...' He thought. There stood the silver hairs turned that seemed to stand in the way of him and Yuki, and there he stood with a scowl. How impudent that a turned bare hid fangs at him. All the same he was still needed to protect Yuki, and all the same he was interesting enough not to kill.

A smile came unto Kaname's face as he saw how much Zero wanted to kill him, but couldn't. it was funny to watch him walk away so upset from just looking at him. Though something about him made Kuran boil inside. It was nearly impossible to decipher that boy due to his hate, and just as impossible to get him to say more than a word to him unless it was something vulgar and rude. The little turned had mellowed over the years he had known him now, but that was only because of Yuki's doing. She wasn't meant to be troubled with such trash as that boy, but it was still fun. What to do now? He wondered. He still had quite a few hours until it was time for that mind numbing class, and there was truly nothing interesting. Zero was gone now, so he couldn't very well cause trouble for him to make things interesting. The pure blood walked o his couch and sat. After some time he laid on the length of it; his hand leading his arm to cover his eyes from the light of the sun. "what to do...," He muttered to himself.

A bell rang in the distance, that meant the day students were in class now. All of them likely shuffling to their seats in a rush before the teacher came in. Zero's class had likely gone silent from him simply walking in- if he even did that is. Though his smell wasn't in the forest at that barn so he must have. It was a funny thought. Zero was in a foul mood because of the simply existence of Kaname. That made him snicker beneath his breath.

*Knock-Knock-knock*

Ichijou stood at the door, holding what seemed to be three books and a slip board. Kuran could smell his little play thing as it stood there hoping for a short exchange. "You may come in Ichijou," He said with a bit of a playful tone. It was always fun to play with his underlings, but he was a merciful person. Still strict and still serious about things. It was simply the fact that Ichijou was one thing that would entertain him, just as anyone else would, whenever he asked. Though again; he was merciful to him and the rest of his "friends". The door creaked open and the blonde blood sucker walked into the devils den. The devil lay before him in all his glory, and he smiled with content and delight for the day. "This is in need of your signature Dorm President Kuran-Sama," He held up the clip board with a pen attached in his right hand, and held the three book close to him in his left. He smiled with his eyes closed as usual, and extended his right arm towards Kaname.

The pure blood removed his arm from his eyes just enough to see his little blonde toy. 'What is it about that kid...' He thought. "Kaname-Sama?" Ichijou said to him. The blonde was worried about the look on his leaders face. It was the same look he got whenever he was "in the mood" again. 'That makes me burn inside?' Kuran finished his thought, and waved over his little slave. Three steps forward and Ichijou was there before the devil, and the devil was in the mood to play. "Ichijou, I believe you know what it is I want you to do," He spoke in a sweet and sinister tone, one that sent shivers down the poor victims spine. "K-kaname-Sama I-" He tried to speak but was startled by the pure bloods rise. He was now sitting leaned back on his couch. "You know that isn't what you are supposed to call me during this sort of thing Ichijou," He smiled at his own remark, and flashed the rise in his own pants openly. Ichijou blushed, knowing there was no escape in this situation. "Y-yes, Kaname-Donna," 'This happens every time, doesn't it you little runt?'The pure blood thought to himself. The next few hours would be rather entertaining and pleasurable now.

* * *

><p>This one is rather short I know, but I wrote it in 33 minutes using Write or Die XD! I hope you can all understand the underline tone here, and the underline meaning of what just happened...Or well not the meaning but why it happened I think... This is all leading into everything, but there will be more than TogaZero and KanaZero in this. Though the other don't really involve who you might want... Oh well!<p>

I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry it took so long for this one and it wasn't well... worth the time it took me to get to. Considering I made you all wait so long for something so short I bet one of you wil kill me! Please review and such as always! Next chapter will be up faster than this one was I promise! 


	4. The Beginning of a Pure Healing

After what seemed like a life time Toga jumped up and off of his defenseless student. He turned his attention to his still sleeping face, and then directed himself to the white horse that had doomed him to his shame. At least ten minutes of hateful starring later, he turned back to his student. Hay was mixed with his hair, and a single little string of saliva was plastered on his chin. God how odd it was to see Zero of all people not wake to something like that. . .

What if he did? He had trained his student rather well, but could he have trained him so well that he can fake his sleep to a point that even fooled the might Toga Yagari? No. This silly student couldn't be that good. If he was than he was going to have to quit this little fake job and move back in with his brother in New York. If he did that then his father would likely try to kill him before he got off the plane, and his brother would taunt him and prey until he knew everything. If he got there alive first. Again he looked to his pale student. He admires the way that Zero looked since he was born into the world. His silver hair melding so perfectly with his pale skin, his violet eyes being the darkest part of his visible body. Toga ran his finger over Kiryu's lashes; they had always been thick and black like a woman's. The amazing thing was how much he had always liked this little kid. He was so much younger than him, but at the same time he acted so mature and... "What the hell am I thinking?" He thought allowed and rubbed the back of his head. He rose to his feet and walked out, deciding to act like this had never happened. Lily stood there watching him from her stall as he walked away. Had she helped or made it worse?

Night was going to come soon as the turned awoke in the stable. He had napped now for at least hours without waking even once. That meant Yuki didn't have the time to wake him before duty. She was likely trying to push back rushing teenage girls as they attempted to bust threw the gate or climb the stone wall. He sighed, knowing that his time for sleep was now over. At least if he went and helped she likely wouldn't mess with him tomorrow if he napped again. He pulled an apple from his pocket and yanked away the stem. Now standing he fed the whole thing to Lily, his white horse. "Time to go...," He said to himself just before walking out and heading towards the night dorms. What a pain it was going to be to have to see Kuran twice in one day. To have to look at his brown eyes and know that they were filled with a blood lust that would never be tamed completely. To see his perfect hair and know that if he were human he wouldn't have it. To simply look at him. It was going to make him sick all over again.

He walked through the forest with little to think about other than his own disgust, until he reached the dorms. Just his luck to have the doors open as he walked up. Out came the class with the statue of Gods. That made him sick too. It was like he was doomed to forever look at this ass when he came to do his job. Yuki of course was lined up keeping the girls who stood idly back, and of course his side was too scared now seeing him to move. He was stuck having to come face to face with Kaname. He stopped in front of the turned, and observed him a moment. "Well now what a surprise it is to see you awake Kiryu-Kun. Finally decide to join the 'day' class for once?" His tone was sure to piss him off, and mixed with what he had just said Zero was sure to be angry. "Ch'," He replied in an annoyed tone. Not pissed? Even more surprising. It must have been since Yuki was watching. Zero had some convention of manners towards the pure when others watched. That didn't mean he liked him though. "By the way... Kiryu-Kun," Kaname stated before walking past him. Just as he was within ear shot beside him he spoke again. "You have some odd drool going down your chin," He walked off with the rest of his class. All his little slaves following him diligently as not to be left behind.

With that Zero stood there, shacked and almost confused. He wiped his chin with his hand and looked down at it in the light. The spit shined enough for him to see clearly, and after looking at it a second he wiped his hand on his pants frustrated and began to walk away more peeved than he had been this morning. Yuki tried to get after him, but as he turned the day girls went crazy yet again. As Yuki tried to contain the quarreling girls Zero walked off towards the town, only to be stopped by Cross at the gate. Of course he had to be there of all times. The one time he wants to simply leave he can't. "Ah~ Zero-Chan~! What are you doing out here silly~? You should be helping Yuki-Chan shouldn't you~?" His voice was just annoying at this point. The happy tone of his was making the little turned want to rip his throat out. "I was summoned to the Hunter's Guild, so I need to go," Zero started to brush past him, but Cross took hold of his forearm before he could quite escape. "Now-Now when have you ever listened to orders? I don't even remember giving you a summons or anything so where are you going?" His tone wasn't so demeaning as to give away his anger at the lie, but it was so happy to say he was stupid.

Zero sighed and snapped away from him in almost an instant. He walked on without taking heed of Cross's efforts to make him stay. He didn't know where he was going, but it was anywhere Kuran wasn't. He didn't want to deal with him anymore today. If he did he would surely try to shoot him without cause. That wouldn't exactly help anyone now would it? Cross stood at the gate with a frown as his little son walked off ignoring him. He sighed and turned his head to the shadows in the gate. "You know to follow him, though I wish I could let him be. You know to follow him," Yagari emerged from the shadows and simply gave a nod before walking after his student. Even he wondered where he was going, and though he had had a bit of a... thing... that happened earlier he wasn't going to let it get in the way right now. He simply had to forget it after all.

Zero walked through the town with the pace of a pissed drunk. Some starred at his uniform but then went about their own business. Some looked at his appearance and then looked away. Some that he knew were hunters only let him bee because the mark on his neck was flashing about. Some people were looking at that too. It was like he was simply estranged here just like he was estranged in the day class, a depressed pretty boy pretending to be what he isn't. He walked more and more until he decided to go inside. Shishou had gone to this place before and come to school the next day with a hangover, yelled to shut up and then slept on the desk. It wasn't odd to see hunters or students with masters, but he was a sight and feel the caught attention. He walked to the bar and took a seat on the stool. He was an outsider even here, but all the same he was a customer. If he didn't have that tattoo than they would all still be watching him sit there, luckily he was so unfortunate. Yagari came in and sat alone at a table. Of course on in the dark like a mercenary. No one would dare talk to him unless they were one of two things. Drunk or a friend. Either of those were fine to him so long as they caused no trouble. Though even the drunk were not so stupid to mess with Yagari Toga of all people.

The turned started with some milk, and ignored some taunts and insults from around him. He ignored a drunk that thought he was a woman, and simply waited for him to leave without even touching him or laying a finger on him. He wasn't stupid. If he touched even a drunk who had assaulted him there would be someone's gun to his head. He drank his glass and ordered a real drink. He figured that he needed it from what he could tell. He drank slowly and really just thought. It was like watching someone who had only seen a bar on the television. Though some at least knew Toga was there as well, and so they did not mess with him. Zero sat and had a few drinks. His master wanted to smack him for drinking, but he had only seen him drink two. That and he wasn't about to become a hypocrite. A small group of hunters walked up to Zero and started to talk to him. Toga could of course hear them. The first spewed out, "Well look what the fangs dragged in boys," The next said, "Right, and isn't it a bit odd for it to be here?" The ring leader of course added, "Nah, I think maybe he wants to have a nice time and forget what he is for once. Though a blood sucker could never forget what it really is on the inside and out now can they?"

Toga wanted to jump up and defend, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that if he did than the day that he wasn't there to defend him Zero wouldn't know what to do. He couldn't let his little boy become dependent on something like that. It would be wrong. At that moment he realized that if he wasn't going to let himself defend him now; that if he was going to stand back so that Zero could learn what to do in a situation like this, than he couldn't hold back that lesson any longer either. One day Yagari wouldn't be around to save him, and if he didn't teach him what to do then, he would be taken advantage of. Toga had to stand back, and he had to do what he had to for the long run. Zero brushed off their words like dust, and took another drink. "So what're ya drinking rat?" The second one said as he swiped the glass from him. "Probably some sick vampire thing added to that be careful," The first one said. Zero sighed and stood up. He went for the door. "What? Are you leaving already? We're only just getting started though~" Said the ring leader as he put his arm in the way of the door. "What do you ass holes want?" Zero said in a flustered yet calm voice. He was done with this all. Even Toga could tell that. Zero would rather look at Kuran again than deal with idiots of the association. The three gave him a glare and waved him along. Zero followed as not to cause every gun and knife in that pub to be aimed at him. Once he left the room everyone whispered but then went back to being depressed or making merry with one another.

Zero followed in the middle of the three. One leading him and two making sure he didn't go anywhere. It reminded him of a move he saw. This was the walking before the person following either got raped or beat nearly to death. That or just simply offed in the darkest possible alley way to be found later or buried still partially alive. He was actually curious as to what was going to happen. The thing he hated was the fact that he was excited at the thought of beating the three of them to death. Toga sat for another few moments and got up. He got a hold of a nice woman and simply drove her home. He didn't feel worthy of sleeping with her after having kissed a child the same day. He talked to himself on the way home. "A child huh...I kissed a kid," He thought a moment while in his own pity. "No. I kissed Zero. Not kid, Zero. All the same... He isn't a 'kid' anymore. He'll be fine. He has to learn to handle himself...," He pulled into the drive way and gave himself the last words before he turned in. "I have to teach him how to handle himself too... That lesson... God how I was hoping never to give him that lesson,"

Zero walked through the gates of Cross Academy around midnight, and the guard called the Chancellor right after he was out of ear shot. He walked to his room in the day class dorms and opened up the door. Wearily, he plopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. A few short breathes and a trickle of blood later someone knocked on his door. The chancellor walked in with a small medicine kit and sat beside Zero on the bed. The boy peered at the kit and simply sighed, accepting the fact that he was hurt to some extent. The boy rested his eyes calmly as his 'father' cleaned his cuts and put a bandage around both of his hands. "Could you take off your clothes Zero? I need to be sure your OK," He turned to the blonde and gave him a dirty look. "I didn't get raped or anything," He said pathetically. "I can tell that much and you can keep on your underwear. I just want you to take off those bloody clothes before they catch too much attention Zero. After I'm done you can put on some fresh underwear and your pajamas OK?" He spoke with sympathy and concern. Also with the knowledge that the wrong words got him punched in the eye at the least.

Zero stripped his jacket and discarded his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and let them slide off of him. Cross nearly cried. He had been beaten at least, but also fought back. Not all of the blood was his, but all the bruises were caused by something like a pipe or a fist and a shoe. He sighed, and cleaned up the blood and treated the cuts and scrapes. No signs of rape at least; the chancellor thought. It was sad to see Zero so hurt, but at least he knew it wasn't enough for his little son to cry or anything. He checked the gun. Luckily it hadn't been fired at all. No residue or heat. "There you go Zero..." He said as the turned was already sliding on a pair of pajama pants. He plopped back into the bed with a bandage wrapped around his stomach; he had been stabbed. Bandages on his fists and palms, he had bloody knuckles. A few bandages on his legs and one on his left arm. He had hit the floor. A bandage on his face; also from hitting the floor once or twice. Then he had a bandage on his right forearm, he had gotten cut. Other than all that he simply had bruises and light scrapes. Cross left the room, and again sighed before returning to his office. The injured student lay on his bed in slight pain as the ceiling did nothing for him. Cross had left bandages on the night stand so that he could change them when they were dirty again.

What felt like an hour was just a good ten minutes. His head ached from getting smashed into a can, and his entire body wouldn't stop throbbing. He could smell his own little drops of blood on the bed. Three tablets went straight into his mouth, and he threw the empty container to the other side of the room. He tried to sit up though he knew it would be at least a bit painful, and luckily he wasn't hurt that bad. The stab in his gut was rather shallow considering it was three skilled hunters. If he hadn't have threatened them with telling everyone about how he beat just two of them than the little ring leader would have beat him for sure. In fact they must have been drunk, because the logical thing to do would have been to kill him right there; after all a dead man can't talk much.

Kuran sat in his room; class now over and simply looked up in thought. Something was catching his attention over and over; a scent so light that only he could smell it. Idol was getting a snack maybe? No, Kain had locked him in the room so that he wouldn't cause trouble; perhaps Ichijou? No, he was in his room as well. No one was moving about anywhere, but that scent was lingering in his nose for at least a minute. What was it? It was like the scent of plums and lavender, with the hint of...iron? Blood; that had to be it; the light scent of blood in the air; maybe someone had gotten hurt? Why was there still that scent than? "Refusal to go to the nurse...That must be it," He sat up a moment. Nearly every student had gotten a scratch and bled a bit this year due to P.E., but not whoever this was. Could it be Yuki? he thought. She was on the roof though, alone. That meant that Kiryu was slacking off again. With a sigh the pure blood arose from his luxury couch, and walked to the door. "Now, Now Zero, you must do your job so that Yuki doesn't have to work anymore. It's bad enough for her to be in danger of harm, but without you there the chances rise. I wonder what you could be doing...," He spoke to himself like a king before walking out his door and turning to bats. It may have been odd to see them at a school, but no one would. Kuran was all too good at keeping to the shadows after all. Finding a turned of all things was simple for him. Zero was the only turned at the entire school after all. No confusion there.

The injured turned rolled and tossed on his bed until again lying on his back. It hurt to lie on both arm and it hurt his legs too. The pain wasn't so bad, but with the fact that they were hunters... They had those kinds of blades to stab and cut him with. It stung him and seethed at his skin, and it made him sick that it did. The stinging sensation was finally starting to vanish when he found something. He did think that he would have rather dealt with the blood sucking pure breed than with those drunks. It seems now that he had jinxed himself into both. He sat up easily now that the sting had subsided, and leaned over to the nightstand. He took the Bloody Rose and aimed it at the door; already open and inviting in the heathen. A scowl of course came upon the lesser vampire's face and an odd look on Kaname's.

"How odd for you to be in bandages Zero-Kun," A smile came unto his face as he waltzed into his room. The other cocked the gun. He continued to walk into the room, closing the door behind him. "Now, Now, you know that you can't shoot me simply for being in your room. Though I can feel... 'Threatened'...and subdue you for my own protection what with that gun being cocked and pointed," Kuran walked to the nightstand, Zero's arm allowing the barrel to follow his head. He lifted the extra gauze on the night stand and held his arm up by the elbow. "Get the fuck out you heathen," The turned hissed at him, and acted as if about to pull the trigger; a warning of sorts. "How funny for a lesser heathen to call me a heathen," He shot back. "I said Get The Fuck Ou-" Cut off, the pure blood took him by his extended arm, and flipped him onto his stomach. Holding him by the hand and stretching his hurt forearm; it began to bleed again. "Gah!" Zero's eyes shut closed for a moment as the cut reopened, and his pain became audible with the slump onto his stomach. Kaname lifted his head back by a tiff of his hair, and pulled some of his body up with it. The stab wound in his torso opened up and started to bleed too. Kaname held the others arm with his elbow, and slipped the gun from his bandaged hand; making him drop it on the floor. He put his mouth close to his ear. He hissed his words and let every breathe flow into his left ear. "Do you really think I let you live because I always want to? You are supposed to be her shield, not an injured wreck. Honestly I should kill you for leaving and getting yourself so hurt. You even smell of liquor,"

He paused a moment only to hear an annoyed 'Ch.'' come from Zero's clenched mouth. He pulled his head up more. "Really now Zero, you are not supposed to break down and leave Yuki to fend for herself. After all she could get very hurt. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He looked a bit at the pale boys face. He looked like a woman. How cute it was that the mighty Zero Kiryu of Cross Academy looked like an injured girl... "Now look at that, you even got a scrape on your face now didn't you?" He kept Zeros other arm down with his knee, and ripped the bandage from his cheek; Kiryu flinched. Kaname began to hiss out his words again, but now in a slightly different tone. One that Zero wasn't used too, "I am going to have to show you that I am the one in charge here aren't I Zero? How sad for you...," He stood up, and of course the silver haired youth went for his gun. Kaname flicked it towards the corner. Zero jumped again. Now he really was going to get in a tough spot. Kaname pinned him in the corner from behind, and used his own body to keep him in place. Zero wiggled his way to face him as fast as he could. "What do you think you're fucking-" Cut off again, this time by something much worse than pain. Being pinned and trapped in a corner with no chance of escape, and their bodies pressing together. It was like hell. Kaname had gone in tongue first, and now Zero was being kissed in a French sense by the one person he hated most.

* * *

><p>Actually you know what? I am going to make this much similar for all of us. From now on things that arecould become/include foreplay/- Basically all things pertaining to having sex in this story will end up being separate chapters. That means that this chapter is complete and finished. So THIS chapter is done. This will continue into the next chapter. Really how things like this will work is that at the start of the likely lemon, if it might be one, the chapter will end. The even will continue in the next chapter. So please be on the lookout for the next chapter; coming soon. The only thing is that it doesn't mean that the next chapter will end at the end of a lemon. I can't be too choppy. Oh well, you all get it. Please R&R and all that. I hope that your enjoying the story thus far. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 3


	5. A Pure Healing

WARNING

This chapter contains Lime/Lemon+Yaoi Content.

If you are under 18 or sensitive to mature/boy on boy content please go and find another Fan Fiction to read. There are thousands.

If you are content with reading mature/boy on boy content and are 18+ then please excuse the LIME/LEMON+YAOI WARNING and read on.

WARNING (Read Above)

* * *

><p>He had me pinned to the wall naked, my gun on the other side of the room. I tried to break loose, but there was no space between us for me to even wince without pressing my body to his. I was trapped like an animal by another animal. There is no way he's going to get away with this. No way am I ever going to let him. He licked my neck again, and made my head kick back. I could feel beads of sweat roll down my arched back and glue the parts of my skin touching the wall to the very paint. His hand squeezed my cock like it was a stress ball, and my mouth open. It let out a disgusting sound of painful pleasure. I opened my eyes to look at him, only to see his twisted smile taking in my gasps and winces. He did it again just to see me snap my eyes shut.<p>

He trailed his tongue over my neck, brushing it against my Adams apple. I could feel it building in my throat, and trying to budge its way out of my mouth. I bit my lip harder, until I felt it split and the blood trickled out. The red ran down my chin and dripped onto his cheek as he licked over it again with the flat of his tongue. Bringing the spit covered thing to a point he dawdled his tongue to up to my chin; never separating it from the salt coming from my pores. He collected the blood on my face, and licked the corner of my mouth where it sputtered. I bit down harder to be sure he tried nothing, and just as I thought it couldn't happen he thrusted his tongue into my mouth using the weakened and open corner. Trying to get his crap out of my mouth before I could taste it I pushed my head into the wall with a thud, but all I did was drive myself further into the corner I was already trapped in.

I could feel it, the sadistic satisfaction he had from kissing me. It screamed across his saliva and into my throat; making me want to jab him in the eye. I am not losing. Not to him. I tried to push him away, to get his tongue away from mine… All I did was make it better for him…

He backed off a second, breaking and dragging my tongue out with his. At that moment he jerked my member up and out, hard enough to hurt a human… I'm not a human though… I'm a monster; which is why it made me moan with my tongue out and my head kicking back. I half opened my eyes, everything blurred by ecstasy; only to see his eyes narrowed in on my expression and that twisted smile cracking his lips to make words. "What's wrong Zero? It seems you've lost your mouth, now haven't you?" I grit my teeth and snapped open my eyes. I was losing to a shittier monster than pixie sprites. "I didn't lose anything you heathen," My anger spun around in my eyes, and projected itself through my words.

Kuran moved a few inches back, and started to undo his tie. I was going to choke him to death with that tie. I moved my arms to get his exposed neck, only to push my own dick into his hand so that he could grip me like a child does a new toy. My hands fell and took hold for support when my knees buckled at the sensation. I held the jacket on his shoulders as if I was to die by letting go, and my head lay nearly against his chest. He snickers, and tugged me up by my penis, making me look at him. "Something stopping you Zero?" I glared at him no more than half a second before swinging my head at him, only to be spun around and smacked face first into the carpet.

My gun was an arm's length away from me now, but I still couldn't reach it no matter how I stretched. By the time I went to move and look at him Kuran already had his entire body draped over mine, holding me down from the back. I could feel my member throb as his bulge pushed against my ass. It made me sick… My body getting hot forms this bastard touching me made me sick… It made me hate what I was that much more. He leaned over more, taking hold of my wrists with each hand. He pulled both back and used that stupid tie to wrap them and keep them there bound behind me. It took half a second for Kuran to sit up and grab my hips and pull them up into the air. There was nothing I hated more than balancing on my head and sitting on my knees in front of him.

He snickered again, and spread my ass open so he could see. I could hear him lick his lips before talking. "My my, Zero… It's so pink. Haven't you ever touched down here? You must be made for this sort of thing if not," I could feel him peering at it… It made me sicker. "I'm no faggot like you," He parted my cheeks further, and spoke in almost a whisper. "Heh, really?"

I could hear the crinkle of his clothes as he bent over again. He licked all the blood pissing out of my body. With everything I had forgotten the pain and the sting, but he wouldn't do that. He turned me over again, licked at all the blood and digging his tongue into every wound. I groaned. Of all the sounds to come from me it was a groan that slipped through. Over and over; it was like an enigma coming from my lips. "Get off me you blood sucker," I spewed at him. He ignored me completely; just to lick the scrape on my cheek and trail to my split lip. "Don't you dare," I hissed at him.

I hear a knock on my door, and for a split second the thing going through my mind was, "Don't you dare come in and see me like this," After the second knock I heard it creek open, and I looked at Kaname before closing my eyes and letting my head fall back. He wasn't stopping… He wasn't stopping and he was licking my ass. The moan escaped my mouth as he shoved his tongue into my pecker, and the moaning wouldn't stop after it started. He kept moving it and licking around the inside… I couldn't stop.

I didn't bother to look at the person at the door, but they spoke before they noticed what was happening. "Zero, I wanted to-" was as far as they got before I'm guessing they opened their eyes to see. Even knowing someone was staring at this I couldn't stop moaning.

* * *

><p>Alright then everyone. I'm sorry this one took so long... I have been dealing with a lot of personal things... Not to mention that after my friend looked over my origanal copy I had to rewrite the entire thing to make it right -.- Either way I hope you all enjoyed the little Lime, even if it wasn't that good. Sorry if it wasn't though. I'm not really a fan of KanaZero at all. In fact I was only able to do this so well because it was rape, and I almost forgot about the injury xD Talk about being a shitty writer. I hope you enjoyed and please R&amp;R. Next one will be up soon...<p> 


End file.
